


Light Blue Sky, Pink Bright Flower

by Silver_Gold_Wolf



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pre-Movie(s), Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Gold_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Gold_Wolf
Summary: On Branch's 25th birthday, Poppy comes to his secret bunker to surprise him with a cake, trying to celebrate that important day with the survivalist and finally know him better. Despite the grey Troll's initial and natural reluctance, during the evening a little spark will ignite between the two, leading them to share a very passionate night (and morning) together.And it won't be the last time the Princess and the survivalist will express their mutual attraction, even if their bond will have its ups and downs the following days."Pink and Blue melted together, the time seemed frozen as they stared at each other, silently and intensely.Yes, they were connected, they could feel that, they were trying to reach for each other.Just like a Pink Bright Flower smiles and grows to reach its beloved Light Blue Sky."





	Light Blue Sky, Pink Bright Flower

“Emh, are you sure about this, Poppy? After all, Branch isn’t a reasonable Troll and he doesn’t like us. At all.” Cooper asked the Princess for the last time, tilting his long neck to the left with a worried expression. “, I get it, but… we’re talking about Branch.”.

“Don’t worry guys, I know what I’m doing. He’s not as bad as you think, believe me.” Poppy reassured them, smiling happily and humming. “I’m going to give him a cake, wish him a happy birthday and then talk to him for a minute or two. I care about all the Trolls in “Troll Tree”, and I care about Branch too. He’s part of this community.”.

“Pff, I don’t really know how you put up with him! You must have a lot of patience, he’s  _so_  insufferable!” Satin rolled her light blue eyes, looking at her twin with commiseration and boredom.

“And so grumpy and grey all the time! He always ruins everything for everyone, remember the last party? He made all the kids cry and panic.” Chenille added and nodded, crossing her arms and huffing to show her aversion. “You shouldn’t go Poppy, he doesn’t deserve this nice treatment. He doesn’t deserve anything.”.

“But I will go anyway, you know that. Everyone deserves to be happy.” the pink girl replied, looking at her best buddies with her beautiful pink eyes. “I’ll meet you at my pod in half an hour, ok? And then, we’ll party all night with our friends! How does it sound, guys?”.

“It sounds amazing!” Guy Diamond sang with his loud “autotune voice”, jumping happily in the air. The others grinned as well: dancing and singing all night was an attractive prospect indeed. “Well, ok… Good luck with that weirdo then, Poppy!”.  

“Thanks. Bye people, see you later!” the Princess said goodbye to them, then she started to set out for Branch’s hidden bunker, with a determinated look. “ _And now, let’s deal with Branch!”._

 

A few minutes later:

 

“Branch, Branch! Branch, I know you’re in there, open up! It’s me, Poppy!” Poppy called the boy’s name, while noisily knocking and tapping at the bunker’s rock-door. “Listen, I understand you don’t want to go to the party, and I’m not here to try to convince you either. I just want to talk to you for a second, I… brought you a cake. I know today’s your birthday.”.

“And how do you know that?” suddenly, Branch’s voice echoed from underground, suspicious and wary, and two light blue eyes looked at her from a little spy-hole, hidden by the doormat.

“You should know that I care about all the Trolls and I’m the Princess, I know almost everything! So, can I come in?” she jokingly replied, showing him the dessert, tempting the distrustful survivalist. “I suppose you’re very hungry. I mean, you’re always eating worms, berries or… umh, what are you always eating? Soil or…?”.

“Roots and bark, I don’t eat soil at all. And they are actually very good, in my opinion.” the grey male said, blunt, rolling his eyes and huffing. “Anyway, cakes are more nutritious than vegetables, so I suppose you can come in.” he declared after a few moment of reflection, opening a little and concealed gate. “Watch your step, there are some rungs. And no singing, throwing glitter around or scrapbooking here, I’ve just cleaned up!”.

“Ok, ok. Happy birthday, Branch!” the pink and optimist girl screamed happily, ignoring the previous rules, hugging him tightly right after she put her smaller feet on his rudimentary elevator.

“Oh, I forgot, and no hugging! Respect my personal space.” Branch complained, trying to push her away from his quite chubby body. “Thanks, thanks, now you can get off.”.

 

“Ohh, but this is a special day,  _your_  special day! How old are you now, 25? 26?” Poppy asked, electrified and with a bright smile on her face: she loved birthdays. “And with don’t you throw a party? Your bunker is spacious and we could invite all the Trolls of “Troll Tree”!”.

“I’m 25.” he replied, huncing one’s shoulders with little interest. “And no thanks, I choose life. I’d die with all the baby Trolls running around, all the teenagers breaking my forniture, messing around and making out in the corners, and the adults singing and dancing in my living room or jumping in my bedroom. No parties, I told you.”.

“But it’s your birthday, you should celebrate…” she tried to convince him, without success, tilting her head on the left side. “I mean, it’s an important moment to share with your friends.”.

“I don’t have friends to celebrate or to share this moment with. And I don’t want to, anyway.” Branch snorted, crossing his strong arms and waiting on the moving elevator. Before she could reply, he cut her off. “Here we are, this is my living room. You can leave the cake on the table in the kitchen and take a seat. I was cooking some soup, would you like some?”.

“Soup? On your birthday?” the Princess asked with incredulity, sniffing the air and grimacing while looking at the metallic pot: ugh, that didn’t smell so good at all… “Emh… What’s inside this soup, may I ask?”.

“Mh, let me think… I used maggots, moss, snail slime, leeks and my own sweat. Saving supplies, that’s my motto!” the grumpy survivalist counted on the fingers of his big and callous right hand, then he tuned off the burner and took out two dishes. “So, would you like some soup?”.

“NO. No, thanks, I’m fine. I don’t like soups.” she declined the disgusting offer (Branch was actually doing it on pourpose, the pink Troll figured), sitting and playing distractedly with a spoon. Better change the subject… “So… how’s going down there? Everything ok?”.

“I’m doing pretty fine, I guess. No Bergen around for now.” Branch informed the royal girl, shrugging his wide shoulders and starting to eat his warm food. “And you and your buddies? Are you always singing, dancing, hugging and scrapbooking like there’s no tomorrow?” the male smiled jokingly, obviously he was playing around with her. “Pff, of course you do.”.

“Well, it’s better than locking yourself away in a bunker or picking up branches and leaves all day, Branch.” Poppy replied, looking him in the eyes and starting their usual and entertaining “game”. “You’re paranoid sometimes, and always worried.”.

 

“Oh, so am I  _paranoid_? You won’t say that, when the Bergens will find us all. Your loud parties will attract them some day, and you and your friends will be eaten. All. Of. You.” the survivalist advised his Princess, pointing a finger at her and standing up with decision. He approached the girl and shouted. “But of course, nobody ever listens to me! After all, I’m just the crazy and weird Troll who eats roots and freaks out, am I right?”.

“ _That’s it, I’ve heard enough!”_ , she stood up as well, right in front of him, with and angry espression and a very, very irritated face. “That’s not true, you’re being unfair! I listen to you, we always listen to you: I came here for you, because I care about you! It’s you, Branch, who don’t listen to us at all!” Poppy bursted, her nose very close to the boy’s. “And come on, you give false alarms every day! “The Bergens are coming!” here, “The Bergens are coming!” there, could you please try to relax? Just for a moment? You’re always so tense and grumpy!”.

“Oh, and what do you always suggest me? Oh, I remember!“Ohh Branchie, you should sing, dance, hug, rolling in the grass with the butterflies and love everyone!”! Oh please, give me a break Poppy! Maybe I am the only normal Troll here, life is not a scrapbook album and you can’t change me! I’ll never be happy, NEVER!” Branch replied, getting even closer to her resolved face to show his rage and disappointment.

Suddenly, he blushed a little, even if he tried to hide his embarrassment: he was so close to her, he could even feel her slight breath and her attractive, sweet scent. “And I-… I-…” the male closed his eyes as he felt his heartbeat becoming faster and faster, and his anger quickly faded away. When he opened them again, he looked at the girl with profundity, emotion and a bit of sorrow: he wasn’t scolding her, he never meant to scold her or to start a fight, he was just worried about her and everyone. Branch wouldn’t admit it, but he cared about her, he cared about them all, and damn! He  _loved_ Poppy. He’s always loved her. “And I…”.

“Branch…? What is it?” the pink Princess asked, calming herself down as well, looking at him with slight concern: the grey guy seemed astonished, motionless, bewitched. She leant against the wall behind her back and reciprocate the deep gaze, lost in those beautiful light blue eyes. “Branch?”.

 

 

It took just a second, then their instinct took control of their minds. Their lips met with force and lust, and their colorful and fluffy bodies pressed against each other wantonly. The survivalist pressed her against the wall with his weight, and positioned himself between her long and slim pink legs.

Branch started to kiss, lick and bite her lips, her neck, her breasts, and when he did so he felt Poppy starting to gently grind against his hips and groin, where a throbbing bulge was hidden. Excited by the action, the guy lifted her elegant blue dress and removed it, focusing on her erect nipples. She was still very tense and (probably) shocked, so he had to help her relax. The male knew what to do: he got on his knees and took off her slip, while continuing to stimulare her tits. The grey Troll took courage, and then he acted.

“Ahh, a-ahh!” Poppy wailed loudly when she felt Branch’s tongue starting to eagerly lap her wet and throbbing womanhood; she leant a bit more against the cold stone wall, spreading her legs and tilting her head back, overwhelmed by the sensations. “I-It feels so amazing, Branch!”.

The grey Troll just smiled proudly, happy to see that his love interest was enjoying his “hard work”: after all, he had to read a lot about it to learn how to do that (yes, he had this kind of books in his private and off-limits library, you know, just in case), and it was his first time ever. Everything had to be perfect, he wanted her to feel good, no, amazing, as she said.

He found her pink and hidden clit and energetically rubbed it with his thick and right thumb, knowing that it would totally drive her crazy. In the same moment, his slick tongue entered her warm canal, moving back and forth to simulate a fast and firm penetration.

“A-ahh! Branch, oh my Gosh, you’re so good at this!” the pink Troll screamed, grabbing the back of his head and petting his rather short, black and soft hair in a tender way, holding him tight to her slit and encouraging him to continue whatever he was doing. “D-Don’t stop!”. Poppy couldn’t move a muscle, she knew that what they were doing was wrong, but she just couldn’t stop him: she wanted to do this, she wanted to enjoy this moment and feel her “first” (well… with someone, at least) approaching climax taking over her body.

 

The Princess was damp, Branch noticed, and was trembling and groaning non-stop: she was clearly more than ready to come, and the survivalist knew exactly how to make her. Branch switched the position of his hand and mouth; he used three fluffy fingers to penetrate her soft flesh, stretching her tight and virgin muscles, and he started to flick her sensitive clit with his skilled and soaked tongue.

“B-Branch, Branch! Ahhh!” and with a last, desperate moan, Poppy came, dripping on his face and clenching on his fingers, still inside of her, in each wave of pleasure. She rocked her hips back and forth against the grey Troll’s tongue, prolonging the intense orgasm. When the female finished, she just went limp against the hard wall and panted.

Branch lapped her fluids greedily, cleaning her up with pride, then he licked his wet lips and raised his head, looking at her ecstatic face. “Sure, now you’re happy.” he commented. Poppy didn’t reply, but she took a deep and serious breath after a few minutes (looooong minutes), and the grey survivalist gulped inside. Bad sign. “P-Poppy? Are you alright?”.

Of course she wasn’t, crap. She was probably mad at him. She probably felt offended. She was probably gonna scream and tell how much she hated him for that. But it didn’t happen.

“Branch… let’s take this to the bedroom, ok?”.

 

* * *

 

 

With a shaky moan, Poppy panted and slowly lowered herself onto Branch’s hard and pulsating grey cock, feeling it entering her body and sinking in, deeply, feeling it stretch her tight, virgin muscles and filling her completely. And it felt good oh, it felt so damn good. She perceived a little pain too, but she ignored it, too concentrate on the exciting stimulation of her groin area. “A-awh… yes…” she wheezed wantonly, sitting on him and wrapping her long and slim legs around his pudgy waist, enjoying the new sensation and the closness of his soft, warm and chubby body. “Branch, p-please… What do I have to do…?”.

The always-well-prepared Troll groaned softly in pleasure, loving the wetness of her tight slit, then he opened his light blue eyes and uneasily panted out: “You s-should move on me Poppy, bounce, thrust, grind, just do  **something**  please! You know how to have sex, right? I-I’ll help you with the movements if necessary, but you give it a try. Grab my shoulders while you ride me, everything will come naturally.”.

Branch’s instincs were telling him to just flip her over and start to thrust into her as hard as possible, but he didn’t listen to them, not yet at least: he had to be very patient, she was clearly tense and unsure about it and it was a whole new feeling for him as well, so the grey Troll wanted to take it easy and wait for the girl to be comfortable and ready to take him. “Relax, it’s just me. I-I can wait if you’re uncomfortable about… you know, this.”.

“No. I’m ready. And I can see that you’re more nervous than me, but thanks for boosting me.”, the Princess appreciated those words of encouragement: she gripped him by his brawny shoulders as he said, tightly, and hugged him, searching for comfort and support, smelling his scent and nuzzling his neck while kissing it. “ _He is so sweet and strong scented, I’ve never noticed.”_ , Poppy thought, inhaling and licking his sweaty skin to taste the salty liquid with her tongue. “ _Gosh, I love his smell…”._

 

Closing her eyes, she calmed herself and focused on her pelvis: it was screaming to her brain, screaming to be moved, screaming to be held and caressed by the black and grey survivalist. Her mind wasn’t totally ready, but her body surely was, she  _needed_  to do that right now.

And he obligated, figuring out that she was asking for help, playing with her subconscious; Branch licked his own fingers, then he used them to rub her bright pink clit, faster and faster: in that way, Poppy’s instinct to thrust toward the source of pleasure took over, and she started to slowly move on his manhood. “T-that’s it, just like that… A-ahhh… Ah, this feels-!” he grunted, feeling an electric wave coming up his spine, making him shiver and lay down on the poor pallet. “You’re doing so great, try to k-keep moving like this by your own…”.

“Uhh…” Poppy tried to reply at the phrase, but she ended up moaning loudly and panting out her appreciation. Suddenly, Branch tried to move upward to meet her movements halfway and the tip of his dick reached and hit her hidden G-spot, and really hard. “AH! Branch! Right there, right there, do that again!” the pink female wailed, putting her hands on his chubby belly and moving her hips faster.

 

She didn’t care anymore, she didn’t care about the party, about the situation, if she was late, if she was being too loud, if that was all an unforgivable mistake, she didn’t care about anything. Right now, she just wanted to ride that big organ and come, and she felt that Branch sought the same thing. He wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t pushing her away like he always did, he wasn’t concerned about the Bergens or stuff like that. On the contrary, he was holding her, kissing her, teasing her and pleasuring her. And most important, for the first time Branch was relaxed, a rare thing for him, he desired her, and she desired him, it was more than clear. Even if it was just a one night stand, they didn’t want it to stop.

Poppy bounced harder and faster on her partner as she looked at him in the eyes: his bright blue eyes, the only color of his whole, grey and black body, locked in her pink ones, and all she saw was pleasure, pride, lust and… hell, even love and care. The color of his orbs… it was so beautiful and so pure, she just couldn’t look away.

The chemistry between them had always been strong, Branch knew that, he remembered all those cold nights when he dreamt of her (ok, romantic and wet dreams. But especially romantic.) and touched himself in his lonely bed in his lonely bunker but now, now it was all real, the pleasure was real and he wanted to fully enjoy every second of that incredible moment. “ _After all, she won’t even look at me after this…”._

“A-ah! L-Let’s switch positions for a bit, shall we?” he proposed, gently grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up and making her stand on all fours, head down and ass in the air. Excited by the view, Branch eagerly crawled on the Princess’ back without permission (he didn’t need it, by the way.), mounting her, and pushed himself inside of her warmth another time, re-starting his quick thrusts and stabilizing himself on the mattress with his muscular arms. “We’ll get so much more stimulation in this way and I think it’s more, umh, “natural and ancestral” doing it in doggy style, I-I read it once… Just let me show you… Ahh…”.

Oh, and he was damn right. In that position, the pink Troll experienced a deeper penetration, and she elevated and moved her pelvis against the grey guy’s a bit more, to help him find her sweet spot again, to meet his impassionate pushes, to offer her body that was shaking and sweating for him. And he took it, he took it with all his strength like it was the best present in the world. And to him, it actually was. (Best birthday gift ever, I’d say XD)

Nothing felt more natural in that moment, but Poppy’s knees were starting to collapse because the grey Troll was heavy and because she was starting to get oh, so tired. The male, seeing her trembling and gasping too excessively, realized that and eventually tried to help her support his hefty body and his energetic thrusts. He knew exactly what to do.

 

“Lay down a little, Pops.”, Branch put his whole weight on her and lifted his own arms up, using them to grab her hips to stabilize her and to keep her in position, while keeping thrusting into her. It evidently worked, because the male felt her inner muscles loosening and he heard a soft whimper. “ _If only that bastard, Creek, could see us… could see THIS.”_ Branch thought with pride and satisfaction, licking his dry lips and experiencing a lot of pleasurable waves on his spine and pelvis: he was slowly approaching his orgasm, in fact he could feel his own balls starting to tightening. “ _If only he could see who’s fucking his… my_   _love interest, who’s making her scream and beg for more, I’m sure he wouldn’t be the calm and restrained self as always. This night, you pathetic and irritating flower child, is ours. Mine and Poppy’s.”_  the grey Troll interrupted his thoughts and bit forcefully on her left shoulder, making her bleed and marking his “territory” with a low growl. “ _Enjoy your meditation and the party, while we have fun in our own way.”._

In the meanwhile Poppy, who was a moaning mess, couldn’t help but thinking about Creek, too. What was she doing, did she lose her mind? The pink Princess thought she loved and wanted to marry Creek one day, but now… now it was all different. Her mind was telling her to stop that unethical act, to run away and go to the party with her friends and forget about everything, but her heart and lust were fighting even harder to keep her there, under the comfortating weight of the strange and sometimes boring grey Troll.

With him, with Branch. She, the Princess of Troll Tree, was having sex with the saddest and grumpiest Troll of Troll Tree. Ok, the only sad and grumpy Troll to be specific, and she was loving it. Loving it and asking for it.

Poppy always dreamt about her first time, she wanted a calm and thin Troll who would treat her calmly and lovingly, she wanted someone just like Creek as husband. After all, sex was supposed to be a deep, an intimate and unforgettable moment between a  _couple_. But no. Branch was no gentleman, he wasn’t calm or tactful, he wasn’t even her boyfriend… or friend! He was a rought, muscular survivalist who drank sweat and ate berries and disgusting grubs, and that now was mounting her like a wild animal, claiming her, biting her, making her bleed, licking her wet skin eagerly. And they weren’t making love at all, no, they were just franatically fucking. And she hated herself so much, because she liked it. No, she  _loved_  it, she loved that rought round of pleasure.  Why was she liking it that much? “ _Because I don’t want to be treated like a Princess for all my life, I wanna be treated like a woman. I wanna be loved for who I am, not for what I am.”._

She was an adult after all, a 22 years old woman with grown-up needs and damn, right on top of her there was a male, a manly and well-hung male willing to satisfy those needs. Oh, and he was doing an exemplar job.

Poppy lowered her shoulders on the pallet, grabbed a consumed pillow and buried her head into it, trying to muffle her moans and screams a little and letting him doing all the thrusting-work. She knew nobody could hear them from down there, after all they were in a super-fortificated survival bunker (thankfully! They weren’t so good at holding back their screams or groans, the pink female noticed), but she didn’t want to be so vocal or to show her pleasure too much. “A-Ah, Branch! Don’t slow down, I’m gonna co-!”.

 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The two stopped, freezed and with eyes wide open. Branch’s ears wiggled, trying to figure where the incessant noise was coming from. It was a rather familiar (and hated) sound, he recognized it immediately… someone was knocking at his door!

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Branch cursed, panting, then he pulled out of her body with reluctance and anger, but he did it with a lovingly and kind movement of his hips. He didn’t want to hurt the Princess in the process and he wasn’t mad at her. He was mad at  _them,_ the ones who were knocking!

The pink girl whined softly and instinctively, missing the feeling of the grey male’s hard and hot rod, and tried to put him inside of her opening another time, crawling backwards and looking at him with a questionable look: she was so near to reach her climax, he couldn’t just walk away like that! “It’s ok, don’t worry Pops, I’ll be there v-very soon. I only need to check who is it. Wait here on the bed.” he reassured her, panting and whispering, inhaling a lot of oxigen to calm himself and trying ignore the sharp and bothersome pain in his unsatisfied groin area. What a frustration, for damn sake, the only time he was  _finally_  having a… umh, “romantic and intimate moment” with his long-term love interest, someone just had to interrupt them! Of freaking course! “ _I’ll kill whoever he/she is!”_.

The survivalist reached and grabbed a little and amateur intercom placed nearby the wooden elevator, and asked with rage and haste: “Who the hell is there!? Go away whoever you are, I’m not coming to your stupid and loud party tonight. Not now, not ever.” he panted, still very excited and eager to continue the intercourse as soon as possible, rubbing his thigh and pumping gently his hard member to mitigate the “inconvenience” and the slight pain. “ _I’mdripping and throbbing, it hurts and I swear that if they don’t_   _go awayright now, I’ll make them…_ ” _._

“Branch, Branch! Calm down. It’s just us: Biggie, Cooper, Fuzzbert, Dj, Smidge, Satin, Chenille and Guy Diamond.” the voices quickly replied, with concern and unease: they didn’t like that strange guy so much, but now they needed his help. “Sorry to bother you, buddy. But please, we have to ask you something really serious: have you seen Poppy or Mr. Dinkles around? We couldn’t find them anywhere, we are very worried!”.

 

“No, I haven’t, and now that you’ve got your precious answer, get lost!” the grey and grumpy Troll growled, starting to get really mad and very frustrated, his tongue sticked out as he patently huffed. His current state of excitement and urge became clear at that point. “No one’s here and no one has been here, so go somewhere else! You’re wasting my time.”.

“Umh… ok Branch, we got it, but are you alright? You seem knackered, what are you doing down there?” someone asked, probably Cooper judging by the annoying voice. “And you must have seen Poppy at some point, she came here to give you a cake. At least, that’s what she said to us. Please, could you come with us and help to find the Princess and Mr. Dinkles? Biggie is desperate without his beloved pet.”.

“I. Said. I. Have. Not. Seen. Them. End of the story.” Branch articulated every word, flared up, then he added with a scary and threatening tone. “I’ll help you find your stupid worm and your friend tomorrow morning, if you just  _leave me alone_  right now.”.  

“O-ok buddy, sorry for the interruption. We won’t disturb you anymore, we’ll keep searching somewhere else.” Cooper apologized, offended and a little bit skeptical about that conversation, clearing his long throat and starting to leave with the others. “Goodnight, have a nice evening. Guys, let’s go, we can’t waste time.”.

“Mpf, bye bye and don’t come back.” the survivalist immediately hunged up, smashing the small object with his hand to unload his increasing anger. “ _Nosy parkers, always ready to bother me…”._

“Branch, is everything ok? Who knocked at the door?” the Princess inquired, panting a bit, when she saw the boy approaching her for the second time and lazily sitting on the bed next to her. “I heard you grumbling and talking with someone. What happened?” she added, not really focused on the conversation, looking and craving his body.

“None important, don’t need to worry. And anyway…” the survivalist quickly answered, excited, then he climbed on her back another time and licked her nape and neck to taste her wet, soft and pink skin. He whispered in her ear: “We have better things to do right now, don’t you think? C-can we go again, please?”.

“Oh, I can  _feel_  that.” Poppy smirked and purred, brushing the length of his grey and hard member with her right thigh, trying to guide it towards her pulsating and moist womanhood. “It’s fine, just get inside of me.”.

He didn’t have to be asked twice: with a rapid movement, Branch sank into her inviting body with incredible ease, after all they were well-lubed, and moved his pelvis faster than before, trying to get as more satisfaction as he could. He could feel it, they were getting closer and closer to the end.

 

In fact, the Princess couldn’t hold back the feeling that was quickly coming up, building, rising inside her and making her stomach and groin aching for the incoming release. “B-Branch, I feel-!”.

“Poppy!” Branch wailed, thrusting and thrusting, huffing and huffing, breathing heavily through his rather large and purple nose. The pink Princess could even feel a bit of drool pouring on her back and nape and falling on the already dirty sheets, but that didn’t bother her at all. “Are you ready? ‘cause I think c-can’t hold it in any longer! Mhhph!”.

“I’m almost there, t-too! Uhh!” she replied, tilting her head backwards and nuzzling his cheek with her own, then she licked the back of his right, sensitive, moving and pointy ear, that twitched and shifted, following her warm tongue to earn more, deserved stimulation. Branch moaned loudly and blushed, moving closer to her mouth and exposing his unusual ears, hoping to get more attention there. And he got what he wanted. “ _So, the ears are his sweet spot… they’re not just noise-sensitive, they’re his main erogenous zone. Look at him…”_ she cooed inside, nibbling, kissing and biting them, listening to his quiet groans and whines of pleasure and looking at his ecstatic espression _._

He was ready to cum, she could feel his hard manhood swelling and dripping inside her wet slit more then ever, she could feel every vein of it and his balls slapping hardly against her assaulted backside. “B-Branch! A-ah, ahh, don’t stop! I’m almost there!”.

“You are s-so, so tight and hot…” he “complimented”, closing his bright blue eyes and picking up the pace for the last time, giving her all he got, trying to make her come, trying to reach his own peak. The grey Troll knew that he was no longer in control of his body, his pelvis was moving by its own, controlled by instinct and lust. If Poppy asked him to stop right now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to, but luckily she was enjoying it as much as him.

The bed creaked non-stop under their strong movements, their screams and their voices were in armony, a strange and a dirty one indeed, but they loved every sound of it and every gesture.

 

It took just a few seconds: after a particularly powerful jerk, they both finished at the same time, flesh against flesh and skin against skin.

“BRANCH!” Poppy came first, arching her back and screaming the male’s name on top of her lungs. Her cunt and clit send strong and incessant waves of pleasure, her entire body shook and cried out its ecstasy for a good minute, her slim hips bounced and rocked back and forth, meeting him halfway. “ _I’ve never felt anything like this, it’s amazing!”_ her mind screamed happily, enrapturing her with so many sensations: all the stress and all the worries seemed faded for a single, unforgettable moment _._

Then, finally, she fell on the bed without forces, feeling her insides clenching on the dick buried deep inside of her, massaging and accomodating it to help her partner reach the peak as well.

“POPPY!” Branch pushed himself into the Princess’ body as deep as he could and stayed quite still, thrusting in just a few times to ride out their orgasms, feeling his warm and fertile sperm coating the walls of the girl beneath him. It was a huge load, it took a few seconds and many spurts to finally satisfy the grey and always-prepared Troll, who was enjoying the contractions of his female partner’s insides. “Ugh, oh Gosh…” he finally breathed out, unceremoniosly collapsing, panting and drooling on her limp and exausted body.

Poppy closed her beautiful pink eyes and sighed when she felt the survivalist’s seed warming and filling her up to the brim, it was rather strange feeling, but it calmed her and made her feel safer.

 

He didn’t exit her body, not yet, he just laid there on her, breathing and smelling their mixed scents with interest. The entire room, and especially the bed and thier bodies, reeked of sexual fluids, sweat and, a bit, of blood. A thin string of sperm poured out of the pink female’s opening.  “You kinda smell of me now, you know…” the grey Troll smiled for brief second, ragaining a little bit of energy and the ability to speak. But he was exhausted too, really exhausted, he wanted to sleep so bad… “You should rest a little now Poppy, you seem dead tired…” he proposed, wrapping an arm around her waist and getting closer to her, his chest against her head. The bunker was cold as usual, so Branch covered himself and the Princess with a poor but thick brown blanket. “And I’m tired too, so let’s sleep for a bit.”.

“Do you mean I stink, like this sheets…?” the Princess weakly asked, looking at him with tired eyes and sniffing around listlessly. She turned her nose, a little nauseated, that smell was really strong and piercing, but her mind was still blurred by the previous orgasm, so she didn’t pay much attention about it. “I can’t stay here, you know that. My friends are searching for me, I’m sure of it. I promised I would meet them at the party, and it’s getting late, I need to go-… to go-…” Poppy couldn’t finish the sentence, because she just fell asleep against his warm, fluffy and soft body.

  
  


* * *

 

“How d-did we get into this situation, Branch? A-awh…” Poppy moaned loudly, enraptured, when Branch started to pound into her still very tired, aroused and moist body, joining her for a fast-lazy-morning round of kind sex. The pink Troll sighed and lied on the poor matress, then she spread her slim legs a bit more and wrapped them around his waist to give him a better access and to earn more stimulation. “Just a few minutes ago we were sleeping, and now here we are…”.

“Mhh… I don’t remember.” the survivalist lied, slowly moving his pelvis and licking and biting the Princess’ neck and nipples softly, keeping her under his warm and chubby body like if he was protecting her. “But I think you started it all, and I’m just p-pleasing you. The Princess’s wish is my command after all.” he sarcastically added, looking her in the eyes. “Gosh Poppy, you feel s-so nice and wet. Mhh…”.

“Oh, what a disinterested gentleman. This must be a really hard job, I can’t even imagine.” she joked, snickering and caressing the grey Troll’s fluffy back. Suddenly, when the tip of the survivalist’s dick hit her hidden spot, an electric wave shot up her spine, and she yelped and shifted uncontrollably. “D-do that again Branch, and faster. A-ahh…”.

Branch nodded, panted out and rocked his hips harder. The bed creaked, his hard rod throbbed, willing to spurt its warm cum out. “A-are you coming, yet? My body is s-still so turned on because of last night, and I can’t last too long, it hurts and I need to-”.

“Don’t worry Branch, I-I’m coming too! Just go a little faster and keep hitting me right there!” Poppy muffled a wail in the crook of his muscular neck, bouncing her groin against the male’s to help him reach her G-spot every time he thrusted: she was near, very near.  “B-BRANCH!” the royal Troll finally screamed, cumming, clenching onto the hot organ buried deeply inside of her wet cunt and arching her back slightly, delighted.

When the pink female regained a bit of energy, the ability to speak and caught her breath, after twenty second or less, she realized that her partner was having some problems and was still unsatisfied. Strange. “Are you having… uff… an hard time, Branch?”.

 

“N-no, it’s just… I-I can’t come… I can’t come at all!” Branch frustrately admitted, clearly exhausted, trying to reach his yearned climax by moving his pelvis a lot faster and harder than before (or at least he thought so, he was going at it a bit slowly and sloppily). Why was this happening to him!? “I don’t understand why!”.

“You’re tired Branch, we… went at it many times last night when I woke up, and I think your body just can’t move fast enought. It’s normal, calm down.” Poppy reassured and stopped him, grabbing his strong shoulders and lovingly pushing him away from her soft form. Branch whined, disappointed, and tried to fight back to stay into that scented, intimate and welcoming part of her. “Come on, let me pull you out, I’ll… finish you off with an handjob or a blowjob. This is what you want, isn’t it?”.

“I-it is indeed, but…”, the grey survivalist hissed when the freezing air hit the thin and sensitive skin of his swollen member, now out in the cold. “I… I would like to be inside of you, when… you know… I cum.” the grey Troll blushed heavily, embarassed; he even tried to cover his face with his black hair. “I just like that feeling, ok?”.

Poppy’s expression softened when she heard so, and she smiled and chuckled awkwardly. Oh Branch, that guy was strange in an adorable way sometimes, so smug and yet so fragile. “Oh, I… understand. Ok then, have it your way: tell me when you’re coming, I’ll stop, so you can get inside of me and give the last thrusts. It should work, don’t you think?”.

“Yes. A-alright.” Branch nodded, a bit insecure, sitting on the brown and white pallet and gulping loudly when he saw the Princess spitting on her own hands, rubbing them carefully to make sure that they were slippery enough to rub his “buddy” without hurting him. “What are you gonna do?”.

“Well, it’s your choice, I wanna give you this opportunity, consider it an honour…” she purred, getting closer to him and staring at his hard and grey cock, licking her dry lips. “So, Branch… would you like an handjob or a blowjob?”.

“What!? Are you saying that I have to… to choose?” the male literally jumped, sweating and blushing harder than before. He knew that Poppy was really cheeky and cocky, but that was extreme! “I-I don’t know Poppy, don’t make me decide between those two options, I don’t want to decide! It’s too embarassing!”.

“… Very well, in that case I guess  _I_  will have to decide.” Poppy shrug her shoulders, amused by his shy actions, then she got on her knees and whispered on his hard organ. “Blowjob it is.”.

 

Sticking out her pink tongue, she gave it a long lick, from the base to the top, tasting his most intimate part and, a bit, her own salty fluids: it was pounding her body just a few seconds before, after all. The royal pink Troll grabbed the lower part of it with an hand, pumping it, and took the tip in her mouth, sucking and lapping it with energy: Poppy knew she had to be very fast, he was already too tired.

“M-mhp!” Branch moaned loudly, his big and pointy ears droopy and his body on fire, and caressed the back of her head affectionately. His pelvis started to thrust inside her mouth instinctively, even if it hurt and his muscles were strained. “A-ahhh! More, please!”.

“ _It’s still not enought. But this will help, a lot.”_  Poppy grabbed his balls in a firm hold and started to massage them rhythmically, earning a loud growl from his shocked and surprised partner.

“A-ah, Poppy stop! I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” the grey survivalist warned, feeling his genitals contracting and swelling. The girl perceived that and parted from his organ with a loud, dirty and wet sound, then she quickly crawled on his lap and impaled herself onto his dick.

He immediately pinned her down and started to thrust again, enrapured and ready to spill his fertile seed, while the Princess moaned, met his movements and rubbed her own clit with two fingers, hoping to have another orgasm. And she had another one, indeed.

With a low grunt and a muffled scream, Branch came right after her and rest his head against the girl’s left shoulders while he was doing so, feeling her inner walls clenching on his now softening rod and keeping him still. “T-thanks Pops, you really helped me…” he wheezed, his heartbeat fast and irregular and his body screaming with joy and pride.

“Don’t. Even. Mention. It.” she panted back, caressing his behind to confort him and enjoying the sensation of being filled for the fifth or sixth time in less than 24 hours. “Ugh… You came quite alot this time, didn’t you?” the royal Troll smirked, stretching her leg’s muscles, a bit cramped.

“It’s your fault.” the grey Troll murmured, pulling out lazily and laying down on the bed. He just wanted to relax, now… “And anyway, I think thiswas  _a lot_ funnier and more entertaining than last night’s party, am I right?”.

 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, last night’s party, of course…” she nodded and yawned gaudily, not really paying attention or listening to her satisfied and grumpy partner. But suddenly, realization hit her like a ton of bricks in the face. “THE PARTY! MY FRIENDS!” the Princess jumped out of the messy bed and searched her dress and underwear, still on the floor. “How could I forget!? I’m an idiot and an horrible friend!”.

“Whoa, what’s going on? Why are you so upset, Pops?” Branch asked, looking at her with concern and slight irritation: she was throwing around his things, running and making a mess in his neat and perfectly organized bunker. “I’m tired you know, and you should rest too. And I cleaned up yesterday, so stop it and don’t destroy my house! You’re a catastrophe! No-… no! Put that pot down, you’re gonna break it!”.

“No, no! You don’t understand! My friends, I totally forgot about them!” the pink female repeated, dressing herself up and brushing her sweaty and messy hair. “Yesterday night I promised that I would go to the party with them! And I spent the night here with you and… wait. What time is it?”.

“Probably noon, it’s pretty late.” the grey Troll answered, then he put his grey boxers on, got up and lazily approached her. Man, she was really nervous and anxious. “It’s ok, I’m sure that they are fine…”.

“No, they’re not! I am not! Oh Gosh, what have we done!? I’m sorry Branch, I… I need to go.” Poppy shook her head and moved backwards, heading for the little and amateur elevator. “I’m sorry. See you later…” and after that last and quick phrase, she was gone.

 

“Argh… I guess it’s time to get up and collect branches and supplies in the woods. And I have to mark my territory again and set new traps.” Branch rubbed his temples, his mind still blurry and confused, and smelt the air and his now dirty bed. It stank of sweat and sexual liquids indeed, but… “ _I don’t mind this smell at all… I kinda like it, it reminds me of… her. But I need to wash the sheets, it’s not hygienical. I must say that I had a fantastic night and an amazing first time. And second. And third. How many times have we done it? Umh, five? Six? Anyway, totally worth it.”_ he thought with a small smile on his face, lifting a big basket near to the wall and…

“ _Meow!”._

“…What the-? Mr. Dinkles!? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Your owner is looking for you, and he is really worried!” the grey survivalist dropped the basket and looked at the colorful little worm, curled up on the floor and pretty scared. “Ugh… it must have entered last night, when I opened the bunker’s gate… But why did it hide?”.

“ _Meow!”_  the slimy pet meowed again and nodded, his big, glittery and round eyes shiny and wide open.

“But if it has entered and slept here that means…” the grumpy Troll reflected, putting a finger on his chin.  _Oh, NO._ “Mr. Dinkles… H-have you seen me and Poppy having-… having-…?”.

“ _Oh, snap…”_  Mr. Dinkles cursed with his manly and deep voice, aware that he had been caught, and showed Branch a pervy face and a fake friendly smile. After a moment, he twitched and run away (well, not really… he slithered), heading for the concealed exit.“ _Meow!”._

“I KNEW YOU COULD TALK, STUPID FANCY PET! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE AND USELESS WORM, I’LL EAT YOU WITH MY SOUP AND I’LL BURN ALL YOUR NICE CLOTHES!”.

 

_Not so far, a few minutes later…_

 

“POPPY! Oh my gosh, you’re okay! Guys, Poppy is back!” Cooper shouted, hugging his best friend and nuzzling her pink hair in a tender and affectionate way. “Where have you been!? You didn’t show up yesterday night, we were so worried about you!”.

“Yeah, where have you been? Were you sick or something?” Satin asked, getting closer to them and rubbing the Princess’ forehead. “You’d never miss a party, what happened?”.

“What happened? Nothing happened, guys. I was at Branch’s place, we just talked a lot, when I left it was too late and I was so, so tired, I went home. I totally forgot about the whole celebration guys. I’m so sorry, I hope you’ll forgive me.” she lied, crossing her finger behind her back. Poppy didn’t want to lie to them, but she  _had_ to. She couldn’t just say: “Ehi buddies, I forgot about the party ‘cause Branch and I were banging in his bunker!”. Ehh, no. Totally, absolutely no.

“Emh, Poppy, you know I usually trust you and believe you but… We asked Branch too, and he said you didn’t show up at his place. At all. And we visited him at midnight.” Chenille glared at her pink friend, raising an eyebrow and muttering something. “So there are only two options: he lied, or you lied. And I’m sorry to say or think so, but I’m sure that  _you_  lied. And I wanna know why. We wanna know why.”.

“People, come on… You trust Branch more than you trust me? I’m your Princess and first of all your friend.” Poppy questioned, hoping to cut that short and change the subject. “I’m here with you now, I apologized and that’s all that should matter. Can you please stop it now?”.

 

“You are our friend, we know that very well, and that’s why it’s easy for us to see that you’re avoiding this subject. Why? What happened with Branch?” Suki asked back, tilting her head to the right side and reflecting. “Poppy… you can trust us, I promise. Please. No secrets between besties, right?”.

“You… you’re right Suki, you all are right. You have the right to know what happened. But you have to PROMISE me that what I’m gonna say will remain between us. My father can’t know. Creek can’t know. Promise me.” the pink Princess pleaded and, when they all promised, she closed her eyes and took a deep and long breath. “I slept at Branch’s place.”.

“… That’s it? Wow, big deal! A pajama party, how fun, why didn’t you invite us?” Cooper bursted into laughter, not really understanding the meaning of “sleep at Branch’s place”. Ahh, that innocent little giraffe-Troll…

“No, it’s not like that. I meant that we-”.

“Did you watch a movie with pop-corns or something? I thought Branch didn’t like parties or company! Guess we were wrong!” Guy Diamond smiled, happy and excited. “Maybe we should invite him sometimes, after all he is a Troll! He surely likes parties and music!”.

“Guys, please, just listen to me for a second-”.

“You bet GD, we’ll ask him out. He is strange and all, but if he entertained Poppy for the whole night he must be a funny guy!” Suki agreed, crossing her arms and looking at her friends.

“Guys,  _please_ …”.

“He treated us badly yesterday, but I guess he just wanted to continue the party and the fun with you, Poppy!” Chenille nodded, punching her twin’s shoulder. “I told you she was lying.”.

“GUYS! BRANCH AND I HAD  _SEX_ , WE  _SLEPT TOGETHER_!” Poppy literally screamed, trembling and shutting her friends up with an angry and exasperated tone.

“WAIT,  **WHAT**!?!?”.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Where did that slimy and fatso worm go!? Dammit, he must have escaped in the woods.” Branch cursed and panted, holding a wooden spear made by him in his hands and looking around, ready to stab or hit Mr. Dinkles. “Come on, show yourself! You coward, fancy pet! I won’t hurt you, I just want to pet your tiny head with my sharp lance, so come here!” the grey Troll badly lied, hoping to convice the worm.

No answer or movement from the small bushes, obviously. That colorful maggot was spoiled, too well-treated and sometimes useless as hell, but he wasn’t stupid enough to fall for it, unluckily. Better drop it, then… that dark and humid place, near to the wild woods, was rather dangerous, Branch knew it very well: three savage animals, spiders, wasps or something like that, attacked him a couple of times when he was collecting sticks and leaves for the winter and after that episode, he never returned there.“ _I’ll get him later: I’ll set more traps around this perimeter after my lunch, he can’t escape forever. But now I have to go away, this area is too dangerous with all the big predators who live here. Oh, and I have to make more signposts for the other, stupid Trolls; this is the mating season of the-”._

Suddenly, right in that moment, the chubby survivalist heard a strong and piercing scream, a kid’s scream, coming from the dark woods. “What’s going on…?” his big ears shifted frantically from left to right, trying to hear that horrible and creepy sound again. After a few second there it was, another one, stronger that the first and emitted by more voices. “Oh, no.” without thinking twice, the grumpy guy started to run towards the children in danger, using his incredible hearing and skills to orientate himself. He knew what was going on, it was easy to guess, and if he was right (as always) that would mean one thing: troubles, troubles and more troubles.

 

Too focused on jumping a dead and rotten stump, dodging a sharp bramble and breathing heavily, Branch didn’t see the teary and scared-to-death little girl running right in front of him until he bumped right into her, rolling on the dirty and solid ground with her. “Ugh!” he grunted angrily, rubbind his throbbing head, then he looked at the small Troll next to him, slightly worried. “Ehy you, what’s happening? Are you alright?”.

“A m-monster, right there!” the terrified kid cried and pointed, then she hugged Branch’s waist tightly and instinctively, searching for protection and comfort. “My friends are w-with that bad monster! I’m scared, mister, what if it gets me and eats me, too?”.

“It’s ok, you’ll be ok. Stop crying, you’re fine now. I’m with you and I know this place very well.” the grey and dull survivalist tried to push the little girl away at first, but then he hugged her back with reluctance for a couple of seconds to calm her down. “Listen young lady, you have be brave. I need you to return to Troll Village, find your parents and ask help to King Peppy. I’ll rescue your friends in the meanwhile, I promise. Can you do this for me?” the boy kindly asked, knealing in front of the child and looking her in the eyes.

“I-I guess so…” she sniffed, rubbing her teary eyes with a little and shaking yellow hand. “I can do it, mister Branch…”.

“Then run, run until you find someone and sent help. DON’T slow down or worst stop, unless you’re out of this forest, and try not to get lost.” Branch nodded, rubbing the little girl’s fluffy and rather short hair a bit. “You are a brave one, sweetie. Now hurry, go.”. The small kid just smiled nervously, then obeyed.

 

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! A MONSTER!” a childish voice called from not so far, alerting the grey Troll, who started to run again, this time faster, with his sharp and wooden spear in his callous hands. He was ready to act, he was ready to throw it and kill the savage animal that was threatening those poor, little children: their screams were near, almost too near. “Now or never!” he screamed loudly, jumping forward and finally being able to see the beast: a mantis. An enormous praying mantis, to be specific.

Its slim and elegant body was white-yellow, it was seven times taller (and stronger) than a normal adult Troll, its big, rather fragile and veined wings were semi-opened as its horrible, little but dangerous mouth. Its claws and antennas were moving with rage and peeve, probably to intimidate its opponents. And its eyes. Its scary, terrifying white eyes: all you could see in them were the tiny, cold and black pupils. That animal was really strong, fierce and absolutely deadly, Branch knew it for sure: just a hit or a bite, and that would be over quickly. “ _I’ve never fought against a mantis and frankly, I don’t know who’s gonna die today… but I must try.”._

“Kids! Run, now!” the grey survivalist yelled ferociously, trying to scare that beast (without success), leaping between the insect and the young Trolls and showing his long lance with apparent self-confidence. “Come on, you! Fight me, instead!”.

The first hit came in a blink: the angry mantis throw its head forward and tried to bite off Branch’s left arm, but the survivalist luckily dodged it and sank his spear in the insect’s thin neck, not really doing a lot of damage, but better than nothing.

The wild animal let out a creepy sound of pain and distress, than used its grasping and long front legs to strike the poor boy right in the face and shoulders, throwing him against an hard rock.

Branch’s pointed spear fell right next to him, bouncing on the pebbles. The dull male reached for it, confused and weakened by the bump, but his bigger rival immediately jumped on his aching corpse, blocking his quivering moves and killing his hopes to get the essential object back… with his hands, at least.

The grey Troll’s hair whipped the mantis’ muzzle and eyes, twirling around them and squeezing until he heard something crack and drip: the beast’s eyes were almost gone, now they were just a disgusting and smelly mush. “ _Yes!”_ Branch exulted on the inside, freeing himself from the tight grip and crawling backwards to pick up his lance. “ _Ok, it’s time to run away now. Anyway this animal won’t keep on fighting, I hurt it pretty badly and-”._

 

Emitting a loud roar and a grumble, the injured insect got up again, smelled the air and moved its white antennas, figuring out where Branch was even without using its sight. Faster and angrier than ever, the savage animal flew towards the scared but prepared male Troll and used again its claws, this time hitting the boy’s left hip with its sharp spines, cutting his tough flesh and making the red blood spill. In the same moment, Branch’s spear stabbed his attacker’s thorax, hardly enough to perforate it.

“AHH!” the survivalist screamed in pain, pressing his gilet on the fresh wound and trying to stop the severe and incessant bleeding: the cut was very deep; a few minutes, maybe fifteen if he was lucky, and he would die of blood loss. “Mghr!” he kicked back with a cracked sound and used all his strenght to respond to the attack, stabbing and hitting the mantis’ form everywhere, with tears of fear and desperation into his shiny, light blue orbs. “ _No! I’m not gonna die here! I refuse!”._

Branch felt his own warm blood quickly rushing out his smaller body along with his determination and will to fight, and draining on the muddy ground, the piercing metallic smell almost made him throw up. “Ah! Ah! Back off, you monster! Back, go back!” he coughed and panted, wielding his wooden weapon and whipping his hair. “G-go back into the forest! And s-stay back, away f-from me… just go…” the grey and dull guy murmured, at this point too tired to stay on two feet and starting to tremble and feeling so, so worn out and dizzy. Another strike from the mantis: his head hit the cold and hard ground, his bloody frame rolled between the colorful leaves and the broken sticks, and his spear broke in an hundred slivers.

 

“ _So, that’s how it ends, uh? I’m dying. But at least the kids and the others are safe… and I guess I’m gonna see you again very soon gradma, mum and dad… I’m sorry if I’ll come to you so soon, you wanted me to be happy, to find someone to love, a lot of friends, a good house and build a family. But I couldn’t. But please, please, know I tried to make it, to move on. I tried not to let you down.”_ Branch finally thought, giving up and relaxing his aching muscles, knowing he would be eaten. He was ready to die. He didn’t care. His whole existence was miserable. “ _I hope you’ll forgive me.”._

“ _I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll miss all of this, so much.”_  the grey Troll gently smelled the perfumes of the forest, of  _his_  beloved forest, for the last time and found himself crying softly: the scent of the flowers, the wood, the grass, the soil, the wind… Gosh, how he loved them. “ _And you, Poppy… my dear, annoying, sweet and beloved pain in the neck.”_  the survivalist froze for a moment, hearing the monster growling above him and smelling his tender flesh. Branch’s vision became blurred and he felt cold in his limbs and bones, even if he was covered in blood… he started to panic at this point, he was so near are yet so scared to die. He didn’t want to close his eyes forever. He didn’t want to fall asleep and forget everything. Branch calmed himself and tried to focus on the smile and sweet voice of a certain Troll, and felt his heartbeat slowing down and a little smile appeared on his face along with more tears. “ _I loved you, I love you and I will always love you. I hope you know that. I’m sorry I’ve never hugged you. I’m sorry I’ve never danced with you. I’m sorry I’ve never told you how I feel. But I will always be with you to protect you, no matter where I am.”._ The white-yellow mantis opened its mouth and lowered itself on the dying guy, pressing and biting his arm. “ _Goodbye, my love.”._

 

But right in that moment, when everything seemed lost, something snapped. The horrible pain on Branch’s arm stopped and the big insect jumped backwards, terrified and frightened.

“Ehy, you ugly monster! Get away from our friend!”. That clear voice,  _her_  voice: no, she couldn’t be there, right? Was he dead, yet? Was he in Heaven? “No Troll left behind people, let’s do this! All together, come on!”.

But no, there she was, the always happy Princess of the Trolls, standing in front of her numerous people, all willing to fight against that fierce and stronger forest creature. Poppy’s pink and long hair whipped the air and hit the mantis’ antennas, cutting them in an istant. “Back off! Off! BACK OFF, I SAID!” she screamed harshly, moving forward with her friends (all the village, pretty much…) and hitting the enemy with them, over and over, without mercy and without stopping. “Get away from him! Go, go!”.

The mantis hissed violently, then tried to strike the Princess and cut her in half with its claws, but without success: she jumped with agility, dodged, then resumed her attack, giving orders and directions to her subjects. The insect, surrounded and hopeless, opened its fragile wings and started to run away. “Guys, try to hit the abdomen! Its abdomen, that’s the weak spot! Go after it, but be careful and make sure it goes away!”.

“Yes, Princess Poppy!”.

 

Poppy breathed heavily for a few seconds, calming herself down and looking at her people: everyone was perfectly fine, maybe a little scared, except for… “Branch!” the girl yelled with worried voice, running next to the injured grey survivalist and grabbing his strong shoulders, lifting him up a little and letting him rest on her. The royal Troll looked at the red blood that now was covering her chest and arms as well, then she gave him a terrified and shocked gaze. No, she couldn’t lose a subject like this. “Branch, hold on… everything is gonna be fine, trust me. We’ll fix this, I’ll fix this, I promise you. A doctor! We need a doctor here!”.

“ _Poppy?”_  he opened his light blue eyes and rested on her knees, looking at the beautiful sky and clouds. A beautiful day. It seemed to call him… “ _I’m afraid I can’t hold on, not this time…”._

“Branch, no! Hold on! Just a little more, please!” the Princess pleaded when she felt him relax too much and saw his eyes starting to close, grabbing his rather cold right hand and grasping it for dear life. “You can’t leave me, you can’t!  **Please!** ”.

That phrase, that single and sincere phrase, surprised Branch. Poppy was asking him not to leave her, and the decision was his. “ _I don’t wanna leave you…”_ his caring and sweet eyes seemed to say, underneath those strange and marked wrinkles. He squeezed her smaller hand as well, and heard her gasp happily as she started to cry a few tears of joy and fear. “ _Yes, I’m definitely not gonna leave you today.”_ he finally decided, smiling _._

 

* * *

 

 

Darkness. Pain. Noises. Strange odors. Cold. All those annoying and unpleasant things greeted Branch when he woke up from what he believed was just an horrible, neverending nightmare. “ _What happened…? Where am I…?”_  he thought with effort, rubbing his sweaty forehead with an hand, not feeling really well. “ _Ugh… I feel sick… I-I need to get a towel, a bucket or something like that.”._

But when he tried to get up from a strange and not-very-comfortable bed, a sharp pain in his waist made him growl loudly and lay down again, in pain. “Ouch, that hurt like hell!” he whined softly, looking at his now exposed, grey chest and seeing… “ _What!?”._

A scar. A big, red and fragmentary scar on his injured and aching hip. The survivalist, lost and confused, weakly looked around, trying to stay awake: gurneys, beds, medicines, bandages, sterilized items, a couple of nurses… “ _The infirmary, of course. They must have taken me here after the fight against that giant mantis. But… where are the others? Are the kids ok? Are the Trolls ok? Is Poppy ok-”._

“Branch…? Branch! Oh, thanks goodness, you’re awake!” a familiar, secretly loved, yelling and happy female voice interrupted his worried thoughts, and a warm hand caressed his bigger one. Poppy was there, right next to him, with a very tired face and dark circles around her bright pink eyes. She was visibly tired. “Doctor! He’s awake, come here!”.

“Yes, yes, I see that Princess Poppy. But please, please, keep it down! There are other patients here, and they need to rest too, just like your friend.” a serious and professional Troll walked next to the royal and loud girl, looking at Branch with illegible but kind eyes. “Hello Mr. Branch, I am the doctor who operated you. How are you feeling today?”.

“I… I’m pretty fine, I guess. I’m lucky to be alive, aren’t I?” the grey boy replied, trying to look smug and cool, sitting on the bed and groaning out his frustration. “Ok, maybe I’m not totally fine: my hip hurts. A lot.”.

 

“Well, that’s perfectly understandable, sir. The cut was very deep and yes, you’re lucky,  _very_  lucky to be alive. But no need to worry, your life is safe now.” the doctor smiled, checking the fresh wound and the guy’s body with a stethoscope, hearing his slow heartbeat. “Very good, very good, all normal. I’ll give you a medicine, to ease the pain a little. Two times a day, after breakfast and after dinner.” he said, placing a vial full of pills on a night table. “Now lay down and rest, I’ll see you again tomorrow morning at dawn.”.

“Wait, could I go to my bunker, instead? I’m feeling great, I just wanna go home now.” Branch asked with his grumpy tone, hopeful, shifting between the blankets and pillows. “ _Let me go, already… I need to collect more sticks and leaves for the winter, clean up my house, wash my clothes, have a shower and eat something because I’m starving…”._

“Absolutely not! You need to stay here for at least five days. You are very debilitate now, and going out in this condition is far too dangerous.” the expert refused, shaking his head and forcing Branch down again. “But the day after tomorrow you can try to stand and walk, with someone’s help, of course. I’ll ask the nurses.”.

“I’ll help him, I wanna do it!” Poppy guaranteed with a little and excited sound, looking a bit childish, fixing her messy pink hair and yawing. “Yawn… I mean, can I?”.

“You can, Princess Poppy. But be very careful.” the doctor nodded, giving her his permission. “You should rest too, go home and get some sleep. You’ve been here for two days, never resting or stopping, and as you see your friend’s fine now.”.

“Nah doc, I’ll just sleep here, on the mattress you gave me. I deeply care about my subjects, no Troll left behind.” the royal female grinned with limitless energy, sitting on a poor, uncomfortable pallet and putting her pink and green pj on, covering herself with a blanket. “Thanks for everything doctor, and goodnight.”.

“Fine, but don’t tire youself too much. Goodnigh Princess, goodnight Mr. Branch.” the man simply said, then he walked away, willing to take care of his other patients.

 

“You stayed here with me while I was sleeping, night and day, Poppy. Why?” Branch asked after a few moments of silence, looking at his Princess with incredulous blue eyes. “I mean, for two entire days? Without resting or stopping?”.

“Yeah, pretty sure I did. I do not look great right now, do I?” Poppy smiled with fatigue and exhaustion, rubbing her throbbing temples and sighing softly, her teary orbs semi-closed. “But don’t mind me. And Branch, why are you asking me this? I care about you! After the surgery you… well, you didn’t wake up. The doctor and I were afraid you were in coma, and he said you wouldn’t wake up. I… was scared to lose you, to lose a subject that became a hero to everyone. You almost gave your life to save those children, and I’ll never,  _never_ forget this. That’s why I stayed.”.

“… I’m not a hero. I did what was right.” the survivalist said weakly, gripping the Princess’ smaller hand a little tighter, touched by her sweet and caring words. “But you should keep the kids away from the forest. It’s far too dangerous. I’ll set traps this winter, to push away the predators. But I can’t do all the job, you know.”.

“We’ll be more careful from now on, I promise. I had a discussion with my dad about this, and we’ll take action as soon as possible.” the pink female assured, laying down on her “bed” and smiling for the last time, too tired to keep speaking. “Now let’s sleep a little, tomorrow will be a very long day for both of us.”.

“Yeah, we should, you’re right.” the grey male agreed, covering himself with his blanket and laying his heavy head down, on the pillows. “And Poppy, thanks again. I really appreciated what you did for me.”.

The royal and always happy Troll, with her beautiful and bright eyes shut and before finally falling asleep, replied with a soft tone: “Don’t mention it, Branch. Goodnight.”.

 

…

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Easy there, and don’t even think about running!”; two days after that night, Branch was driving the Princess crazy, trying to stand up too quickly or to walk around the infiermery for too long. “Branch! Sit down for a moment and breathe, you’re gonna tire yourself too much! Your wound is still fresh, stay still for a moment!”.

“I told you, I feel great! I just wanna move my legs a little, preferable without those bothering crutches. I can do it, trust me.” the proud survivalist told her, crossing his strong arms and refusing her advices. “I know my body better than you do.”.

“No, you can’t. And now use those crutches, or I’ll make you!” Poppy threatened the grey and dull male, helping him and supporting his hefty form with her arms. “Ugh… and Branch, you really should start dieting. You’re crushing me with your fat belly!” she joked then, chuckling and snickering loudly.

“Umpf! It’s not fat, it’s muscle. You should train your body and hair, instead!” Branch defended himself, grumpy and offended, looking away and pouting. “I’m not fat.”.

“Pff, muscle, sure, sure.” the royal girl rolled her pink eyes, amused and resigned, breathing the fresh, morning air and smelling the flowers. “Ahh, I love playing outside in the grass! When you’ll be able to run and stand by your own, come and play with me and the others! It’s very fun, and the kids you saved will be there with us, too!”.

“No, Poppy. I’ll pass, thank you.” he refused right away, shaking his head and huffing, a little weary. “This accident was enough, I almost died, so no playing outside and risking my life for me.”.

“Oh okay, if you don’t want to I understand. After all you risked a lot, indeed.” Poppy replied, deep in thought, focusing on a colorful butterfly that was flying right in front of them. She smiled after a few seconds, following the insect’s movements with her excited eyes: “But don’t think I’ll give up on you! Next time, maybe…”.

 

…

 

Four days after the delicate surgery, Branch had an unexpected and rather unpleasant surprise: a visit.  _Their_  visit. “Mr. Branch, mr. Branch!”.

“Oh, no. Poppy, tell me you didn’t invite them.” Branch pleaded, shocked, looking at his spiteful and satisfied companion with praying light blue eyes. “Please, I’ll do anything, just  _please_ -”.

“Ok kids, let’s give a big hug to our beloved Branch! But be careful, he has a big scar on his hip now, go easy!” the Princess proposed, letting her noisy and curious class in. “And hush, keep it down, there are some other patients and they all need to rest!”.

“Hello mr. Branch! How are you?” a little, orange and green girl asked with a sweet voice, crawling on the survivalist’s bed and sitting right next to him. “Did it hurt when the mantis hit you? Were you scared?”.

“Oh, oh, mr. Branch, Princess Poppy told us you have a big scar on your belly! Can I see it? Can I touch it?” a yellow and red boy begged, jumping happily and excitedly in front of the grey male.

“Thanks for saving me from that giant monster, mr. Branch! You are my hero!” the little girl he saved jumped on his lap, hugging him tightly. “When I grow up, I wanna be brave and strong, just like you!”.

“Poppy, please, help me… take them back, you know I hate kids!” Branch whined softly, trembling and seeing annoying and nosy children running and screaming everywhere. “You’re doing this on pourpose! They surrounded me, please, control your class… Poppy, I’m begging you!”.

“Eheh, sorry Branch, not this time.” Poppy just laughed, swinging her elengant hips jokingly and shrugging her smaller shoulders. “I see that you guys are having a lot of fun together! Well, now I really need to go, I’ll be back in an hour or so. Have fun in the meanwhile, Branch!” the royal girl said goodbye to everyone, exiting the infiermery and jumping happily outside.

“Poppy, no! Get back here, right now! This is not funny! Poppy, I know you can hear me, so get back! Poppy! Poppy! POPPY!!! HEEEEEELP!!!”.

 

…

 

“Well mr. Branch, I’m really glad to say that you are fully recovered and ready to go home.” the doctor smiled warmly, offering his gentle and kind hand to the survivalist, who had a strange and unusual smile on his grey face. “Just remember: don’t run, don’t tire yourself too much, take your medicine, drink a lot of water and eat healty food. Oh, and you should start dieting: you’re overweight, so try to eat less meat and more vegetables.”.

“PFFF!” Poppy snickered loudly, covering her mouth with and arm to contain her increasing laughing. “PFFF… Told you it was fat, Branch.” she whispered in the tough male’s pointy ear.

“Umpf…” the dull and boring Troll growled out loud, ignoring her stupid comments and shaking the expert’s hand. “Thank you very much doctor, I… will take care of myself.”.

“I know you will, or at least I hope you will. Well, have a nice day… or evening, both of you.” the professional man said, nodding, turning his back and heading towards an injured Troll. “Bye.”.

“… Eh, I guess it’s over, you can finally return to you hidden bunker, safe and sound and free as the wind!” Poppy shouted after a moment of silence, punching Branch’s right shoulder with energy and content. “It wasn’t so bad, was it?”.

“I survived, I can’t say that I liked it… especially the kid’s part. That was a nightmare, I couldn’t sleep or even breathe because of you and them.” the grey and dull boy replied without emotion, rubbing his now slightly aching shoulder. “And control your energy! You punched me.”.

“Aaaanyway, I need to ask you something.” the Princess suddenly became serious, strangely serious, and that worried Branch a little. “Come with me, to my pod. I think we need to… talk. About  _that_ night. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”.

“Y-yes. I think I know what you’re talking about, and this time you’re right.” the survivalist blushed heavily and sighed, remembering what happened between them just a few nights before, rubbing his sweaty nape and neck. “We need to talk.”.

 

…

 

“T-to talk, uh? Well, that’s an interesting way t-to have a chat.” the grey survivalist moaned, now fully naked and looking at the girl seated on his lap with lust and desire. “You are a liar, Princess of the Trolls. And a greedy person, shame on you.”.

“I didn’t lie, I really wanted to talk! It happened and, in my defense, you are loving it.” she licked the back of his ears slowly, savouring the moment and his strong smell, then she started to gently grind against the male’s crotch, willing to start their intercouse. “Less talking, more action.”.

“Ehh, just wait a second, Poppy.” Branch gently stopped her, holding his own, injured hip as he sat down on the bed, right in front of her naked and beautiful female body. “You know, having a fresh wound doesn’t help me, it still hurts a bit. We need to find a good position that allows me to… uh, how can I say that…? You know, thrust without damaging my hip more.”.

“Oh, yes, yes, of course. I get it, we’ll be very careful in that case, no worries.” Poppy just smiled with a lot of self-confidence, looking at the red scar with slight sadness and concern in her bright eyes. She used her right index finger to caress its lenght with consideration, sighing as she did so. “What if I ride you? Would that be okay?”.

“No. I don’t think so, you’d crush me or you’d scrape your thighs against the wound, I don’t wanna risk. Also, I don’t think missionary could work, my pelvis is not strong enough right now.” the grey Troll shook his head, thinking about it with attention and rubbing his chin. Suddenly, an interesting idea came to his sly and always-prepared mind. “I’ve got an idea, I’m sure it will work. Have you ever heard about spooning?” he asked then, blushing a lot and looking away, too embarrassed.

“Umh, no. Not really, but it seems intriguing.” the excited Princess answered sincerely, rubbing her sweaty nape and neck. Her delicate form was shiny right now, her hot and intoxicating sweat covered her fluffy skin and her body was aching with anticipation and need. “What is it?”.

“Well… It’s a sexual position, I read it’s very good for a slow and caring round.” the survivalist explained professionally, his ears droopy and his expression embarassed and kinda uncomfortable. What an awkward situation, man… The boy cleared his throat before speaking again: “You… you should lie on one side with knees bent while I lie with my front pressed against your back: that way I could thrust slowly and kindly inside of you, and I could also stimulate your breasts and clit with ease, and… well, we could even cuddle during the whole process, if you’d like.”.

Princess Poppy remained silent for a few seconds, seeming a bit stunned by the informations, then she smiled widely and hugged her partner tightly, happy and content. “Yes Branch, totally! Why are you asking!? Come on, I love to cuddle!” she nodded with great joy, caressing his tough and muscular body with her soft and skilled hands. “Very well, we have a deal and a perfect plan! So, shall we? I’m more than ready down there.” she proposed, laying on the soft bed and lifting one leg with grace, showing him her most intimate and wet part, tempting him with a lustful grin. “Come on, inside of me! I… I can’t wait much longer, please…”.

 

Branch licked his dry lips and joined the excited future Queen in a blink, spooning her and taking hold of his hard member, getting it in position and rubbing it against her moist slit for a moment, making her mewl and moan against his chest. Gorgeous. Then, with a fast and maybe too rough movement of his hips, he sank into her warmth completely.

“Ow! That hurt!” Poppy groaned loudly with her pink eyes open wide and teary, feeling a shock of pain in her groin area (and especially in her now very sensitive womanhood), and she kicked the survivalist’s legs on instinct, trying to push him away. “B-Branch, ouch! Easy there, not so fast! You hurt me, be a bit more gentle!”.

“Oh gosh Poppy, I’m so sorry! Sorry, sorry, I should have had more control over my body! I didn’t mean this.” he immediately apologized, pulling out just a little and nuzzling her neck and cheeks in a kind and worried way, sometimes kissing them. “Did I hurt you that bad? Do you want me to stop? I can pull out if you need me to.”.

“No, no, no, everything is ok. That doesn’t even hurt anymore, don’t worry, probably I was just scared or tense.” the royal Princess reassured the grey and grumpy Troll, sighing and tilting her head back to look the boy in his light blue eyes. “You know, it’s just… that took me by surprise and you’re well-endowed down there, so please, please, go a little bit slower…” Poppy requested with a comforting wink, pushing her pelvis against the survivalist’s, taking him inside herself one more time at a lazy pace and with an high but muffled moan. “There you go, see? I’m totally fine. Now you can start to thrust and move, if you want.”.

“No, I’ll let you adjust, you need to. And I also want to make it up to you, in the meanwhile.” Branch replied with an alluring whisper, getting closer to the Princess’ warm form and using one hand to brush her wet and slightly hairy female opening, searching for her sensitive and hidden nub. “This will help you.” the young male added, kissing her cheek softly and starting to draw circles around her now visible clit, sometimes thrusting towards it with his soaked fingers.

 

“Y-yes… Branch, faster with your h-hand…” the royal and always happy girl lifted her slim leg more, exposing herself without modesty or decorum (what a Princess, the dark guy thought…), moaning loudly and grinding her slim hips against the very welcomed touch, with her eyes shut and a very satisfied smile on her face. “C-come on, what are you waiting for!? Thrust already! I’m ready, just start moving!”.

The dull and pretty injured survivalist rolled his light blue orbs and just smiled and laughed inside: unbeliavable, she really was a greedy one! “Eager tonight, aren’t you? Shouldn’t you be a calm and restrained Princess, all cupcakes and rainbows?”.

“Not with t-the entertaining things, like singing, hugging and dancing.” Poppy replied with a loud huff and a low groan, licking her lips and resting her head against her partner’s fluffy chest. “And I am enjoying this  _so, so much_. And I would enjoy this even more if you just gave me some action right now, please. You’re moving like a glacier.”.

“Alright, alright, jeez you won! You’re so impatient….” Branch snuggled against her nape, licking it to taste her strong smell, and caressed her slender belly with his other, callous and bigger hand, positioning himself in a more comfortable spot, between the pink and blue pillows. “… as always, after all.” he concluded, grinning, thrusting himself deeper inside of her warmth with a growl and then, after a few seconds, he started to kindly move, rocking his aching pelvis as she requested.

“Mhh finally, a-about time…” the Princess rejoiced, instantaneously gripping the male’s grey and muscular arm tightly, to support herself and trying to suppress her increasing moans of pleasure. Branch’s underground bunker was isolated and soundproof, there you could make all the noises you wanted, but her elegant, pink pod was in the middle of the tree, right next to her father’s, so they had to be very, very quiet and fast this time. “That’s what I was talking about, B-Branch. D-don’t stop!”.

“I’m not g-gonna stop, don’t worry. Just relax.” he reassured the pink female, cuddling her thorax, waist, forearms and thighs with great care, love and affection, caressing every inch of her soft, perfect and scented skin under his incredibly gentle touch. The survivalist suddenly felt her writhing in his arms, a pair of beautiful pink eyes locked into his light blue ones: then, without any type of forewarn, he felt the Princess’ sweet lips pressed against his, to steal a tender, long and grateful kiss.

 

“ _How could you do this!? Have you lost your mind, with Branch? Poppy, why are you_ _ **always**_ _trying to help him? He’s never gonna change! Why can’t you see that?” in Poppy’s blurred mind Satin and Chenille’s harsh words echoed, assertive and cold. Her friends sharp and surprised gazes paralized her form, judging her silently. “Did you give him your consent? Or… gosh, did he rape you, sweetie!?”._

“ _Rape me!? No! I was consenting guys, he did not hurt me!” the Princess shook her head with firmness and fear, defending the grey and dark survivalist while moving backwards, stressed. “Branch would never do that! And he’s not as bad as you all think. Maybe last night was a mistake, I admit it. A terrible, unforgivable mistake that I can’t justify. But he’s not bad at all, if you just tried to know him-!”._

“ _You slept with that… that mad freak! I can’t believe this, I can’t believe_ _ **you**_ _!” Chenille opened her charming and violet eyes wide, disgusted and horrified. “Pff! I bet he behaved like a savage animal during the night, didn’t he? Gross, look at that neck bite he gave you… and those livids and hickeys! Oh Poppy, you poor thing, let’s just forget this, we’ll keep him far away from you, he won’t hurt you again.”._

“ _Yeah, we’ll keep you safe. He won’t bother you, I promise.” Guy Diamond patted the Princess’ back gently, trying to comfort her. “Or Smidge will punch him right in his big nose!”._

“ _Yeah, of course! In the nose, in the face, everywhere you want!” the little but really strong yellow Troll happily agreed, cracking her knuckles, looking scary and intimidating to everyone. “You bet, I’ll make him regret the day he was born!”._

 

“ _Guys, you’re not listening to me! You just need to know him a bit more, that’s all, and you’ll find out-” Poppy tried to say to them, a bit broken and sad because of their careless words and selfish promises (after all, they wanted to exclude Branch without even speaking to him or trying to clarify the situation), but without success: her friends started to walk away, yelling “Come on, Poppy! Let’s just forget this and let’s go dancing with the others, you’ll feel better!” really loudly. “… You’ll find out he’s a great and sweet Troll…” the pink royal Princess whispered and sighed, sitting on the wet and cold grass, looking down._

“… _Poppy.” a familiar and sympathetic voice called the distracted female, alerting her. It was Suki. “I’ve listened to you, unlike the others. And I have one question for you.” the talented dj told her with a small smile, sitting with her on the ground. “Did you enjoy it?”._

“ _Excuse me!? Are you asking me if I liked it?” the always-happy girl blushed visibly, literally jumping in the air and sweating, rubbing her nape. “W-why are you asking me this? It’s embarassing and private!”._

“ _Ahah! It’s not a stupid question, just a bit nosy! And sorry, but I really want to know and I think you owe me an explanation.” the red Troll laughed, trying to calm her agitated friend with a kind tone and a grin. “Even if I think your reaction it’s the answer I was looking for, I wanna hear the sincere answer from your lips: did you enjoy having sex with Branch? You can trust me, it’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. Especially your father or Creek.”._

“… _I know I can trust you, my friend. And it’s true, I owe you an explanation. The answer is yes. Yes, I did enjoy that, I can’t deny it. And I don’t regret what we did.” Poppy admitted, still a little embarassed, sitting next to her silent and pensive friend once again. The musician didn’t say anything, she just looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. “… Ooook, this is getting kinda awkward, Suki. Why aren’t you speaking? Did I say something wrong? Didn’t you expect this kind of answer?”._

“ _Oh, no, no, no, it’s nothing important. I just…” Suki merrily shrugged her shoulders, chuckling and looking at the Princess with her magenta orbs, full off care for her royal best friend. “I just noticed the light in your eyes when you were talking about him. You’re my best friend, and I know you. And I also know that look, Poppy.” the dj conclued, standing up and stretching her numb muscles lazily, groaning a little. “Well, we better join our group now, or they’ll worry. Are you coming?”._

“ _Y-yeah, of course, I’m coming.” the royal female nodded quickly, confused and lost, walking towards her good friend in a blink, still thinking about their earlier discourse. The light in her eyes. That look. What was Suki talking about?_

 

Her memories were abruptly interrupted by a pretty strong movement of Branch’s hips, that made her mewl and grip the clean sheets in her smaller hands. “B-Branch, I’m very close, g-go faster!” the pink girl informed her “busy” partner, panting and trying to hold her climax in, just for a few moments. “I-I’m gonna-… I’m gonna-…!” Poppy moaned louder this time, shutting her tired and teary eyes and rocking her pelvis back instinctively, meeting Branch halfway and taking him deeper.

“Do it, and d-don’t try to hold back.” the grey survivalist whispered, kissing her right temple and feeling her legs shaking against his now scarred waist: she was clearly ready, and he was ready as well. “C-coming!” he finally said, giving the last, strong and passionate pushes with his hard organ, feeling his high rapidly approaching.

When she reached her yearned peak, the Princess felt her damp, inner walls contracting around the male’s dripping manhood and an intense shot of pleasure burning and consuming her excited body, travelling up and down her arching back. Her muffled screams were in harmony with her partner’s, and she felt her soft, pink hair wrapping around Branch’s shorter and black one in an intimate and tight grip, as they didn’t want to let go.

That feeble orgasm was absolutely NOTHING compared to their previous ones, but the two Trolls loved it just as much, and maybe even more: in that moment, when their lips met after their carnal union, they felt close to each other. Really close. Not because the grey male was still inside the Princess’ body, not because she could perceive his hot and sticky semen warming her and making her shiver with content, but because their minds were connected and their eyes locked. “ _I love you.”_  they seemed to say to each other, but they never knew for sure, and just treasured that moment in their hearts.

 

Poppy didn’t know what was going to happen after that episode, she didn’t know what to expect from him and she didn’t want to know. It was fine like this. It was totally fine for the Princess.

She just looked into his semi-closed orbs for inteminable moments, and her lips curled into a wide but soft smile when he didn’t look away. Pink and Blue melted together, the time seemed frozen as they stared at each other, silently and intensely.

Yes, they were connected, they could feel that, they were trying to reach for each other.

_Just like a Pink Bright Flower smiles and grows to reach its beloved Light Blue Sky._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a sort of re-upload, it was already on my tumblr blog, but I decided to post it here, too. u3u  
> I know it was probably VERY long and boring to read, but I wanted to post it like a One-Shot.  
> Hope you liked it, anyways.


End file.
